


"My head hurts."

by sociallyawkward_fics



Series: Sanders Sides Tumblr Drabbles [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Brain Freeze, Fluff, Gen, Milkshakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkward_fics/pseuds/sociallyawkward_fics
Summary: Patton is too excited for his own good and ends up with a pretty cool headache.





	"My head hurts."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello this isn't the best because I literally started falling asleep as I was typing this. This is from those tumblr drabble prompts for the dialogue "my head hurts." It is unedited. Enjoy lol

“My head hurts,” Patton cried out, pressing the heels of his hands into his temples.

Virgil stared him down while sipping his own milkshake. “So sorry,” he deadpanned. “Good thing I’m immune.”

Patton pouted. “I don’t like brainfreeze.”

Roman snorted from the other side of the room, having finished his own milkshake barely minutes after Patton had made them (and consquently given himself brain freeze, as well, not that he would admit it).

“Don’t drink it so fast, then, Padre,” Roman said, flipping to the next page in his sketchbook. “Your head won’t hurt, then.”

“But it was so _good_! And that doesn’t help me _now_!”

Logan sighed, setting aside his own milkshake and pausing the movie they had playing. They couldn’t hear it much over Patton’s dramatics, anyway.

“Patton, have you tried pressing your thumb against the roof of your mouth?” He asked.

Patton’s mouth made a little “o.” He immediately did what Logan suggested, and was smiling again in no time.

“Thanks, Logan! You’re my hero for the day!” Patton grinned and threw his arms around Logan for a brief hug.

Roman made an offended noise from where he sat. 

Patton giggled. “It’s okay, Roman! You’re my hero everyday. You’re all my heroes!”

Virgil hid a smile behind his hand while still sipping at his milkshake. “Let’s just keep watching the movie now that the crisis has been averted.”

Logan pressed play and the sides lapsed into silence once more, all enjoying their beverages (except Roman, who’d finished his). They enjoyed the movie in quiet, until...

“My head hurts, again!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on tumblr at sociallyawkward--fics. Leave a comment here! Send an ask there! I love talking with y'all


End file.
